Changes and Surprises
by Lisa Anne1
Summary: The story is about Bella moving back home to work with her father at his medical practice. She and his best Carlisle become secretly romantically involved. Once their cover is exposed, life changes and spirals for Bella in unexpected different directions.


Chapter One

The Cullen and Swan families had been close for three generations. Carlisle Cullen and Charles Swan met while they were both very young and at a private elementary school. Charles and Carlisle shared brotherly bond instantly. Their summers had been spent together at the country club and traveling through Europe. After they completed their undergraduate work and earned their degrees, both the Charlie and Carlisle ended up on the east coast. They began studying medicine at Harvard Medical School.

Upon graduation from medical school, Carlisle began his career in the outskirts of Boston at a private practice for the under privileged. Charlie fled Boston to care for his ailing mother, who was his only surviving parent, back in Forks Washington. He worked at a community hospital until her death. After she passed away, she left Charlie everything including her house, two cars, stocks and a lot of money. Carlisle traveled to Washington for the services and to be there for his friend.

On the night that the elder Swan was laid to rest, Charlie and Carlisle sat on the front porch drinking beers when Charlie shared his crazy idea. With some of the money that he was left with, he wanted to open up a general medicine practice. He was trying to get his friend on the deal.

At first Carlisle was completely against the idea. It was too crazy. Other than their rotations, they didn't have enough experience to open up their own practice. The next morning, while Charlie was driving his friend to the airport, Carlisle revisited the topic again. He named every reason in the world why they shouldn't invest in the venture. After talking for almost fifteen minutes about all of the negative possibilities, Carlisle smiled. He told his friend that he was in agreement with the idea. He said he'd use some of his inheritance from his grandparents to go half with him into the business.

Later that year, Carlisle moved back with his new wife, Esme, who was pregnant with twins. Charlie was engaged to his mother's former nurse, Renee. Their business was almost immediately an extremely popular family medical practice. Charlie and Renee married the following year and soon began their own family. Over thirty years later, their practice was more popular than ever.

Their next generation was grown up and following in their fathers' footsteps. Carlisle's twins Alice and Edward, who were three years older than Charlie's Bella. All three children had followed in their fathers' footsteps and had become doctors. Alice had gone to school at Yale and had studied psychiatry. She worked at the clinic in Forks three days a week.

Edward at left home at the age of eighteen after graduating high school and never looked back. He had done his undergrad and medical training at Harvard University. He fell in love with Boston and hadn't returned to Forks since his graduation from high school. He was currently working at Massachusetts General Hospital in the emergency room.

Bella had followed in Edward's footsteps and had also moved to Boston. She had just graduated from Harvard. She was working at Beth Israel Hospital in the emergency room. She lived with Edward in his condo on Beacon Hill. She had recently made the decision to move back to Forks and help out with the practice. She would be working alongside her father and Carlisle everyday as a general practitioner.

"What time is your flight tomorrow morning?" Edward asked for the sixth time as he laid on the light brown leather couch flipping the channels looking for the Red Sox game. He couldn't remember if the game was all ready in progress or if it was an evening game.

Bella sighed as she turned to him and replied. "Ten fifty am. I told you that all ready. You don't ever listen to me, do you?" Taking a deep breath, she continued as she stood behind the couch with her arms crossed close to her chest. "Why did I ever agree to this? Why am I going? I shouldn't be going, I should stay here."

Edward began to explain without much emotion in his voice and without looking at her. They had this conversation at last a dozen times within recent days. "You're going because you love your father. You hate knowing that he is alone out there. You also know that one day you will take over and run his practice." He quickly ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. His green eyes focused on the television again as he continued his search for the baseball game.

"He isn't alone. He has your dad," she paused as she thought for a moment. "Half of the practice is your dad's. Aren't you going to take it over one day? I think you'll end up back in Forks again, you know you will." Bella explained.

Finally sitting up and paying attention to his friend, Edwards shook his head. "Nope. I'm east coast bound now Bella. I love Boston; I love the Red Sox and Big Papi. I love Tom Brady and the Patriots. I love the Atlantic Ocean. The winters here suck and are brutally long, however, the spring that follows, when there is one, more than makes up for it. You have been to the fourth of July on the Esplanade, right? The fireworks display is the best ever. I love the fact that if I want to take off and hike in the mountains I can be there in just under an hour. A decent beach is less than that. It doesn't' rain almost everyday of the year!

"I might be from Washington but Boston is my home now. Besides, in a few years Rose can take over the practice if she chooses to. Alice won't. She can't even commit to be there full time," Edward commented about his lack of desire to take over the family business. Rosalie was just a little younger than the twins.

Bella glared at Edward for a moment before she laughed. She put her long brunette hair into a pony tail. "Edward, Rose is four. I think it'll be more than a few years before she considers taking over for your father. What's the big deal anyways? Think of it as job security. You'd have set hours and wouldn't have to deal with half of the crap you have to deal with in the ER of a major city."

"I don't care. I'm not going back there, ever. Why are we talking about this again?" He paused for a moment before he became sarcastic. "Are you afraid that you won't see me every day?"

Throwing a pillow at him, she pretended she was disgusted. "Hardly Edward. Now you are just flattering yourself. I think it is you who are in denial about not seeing me every day. How will you ever cope without living with me anymore?"

"For one thing I can walk around naked and I can eat Indian food and ice cream every day if I wish. I can have all those girls I've met come over and we can screw on this couch without worrying about you coming through the door. I'm sorry to break this to you, but I'm not going to miss you Isabella, nope not at all." Edward pretended as he laid back down with his hands folded behind his head. The truth of the matter was he was insecure about his body and although he loved the food, he hated the smell of Indian food. He was also going to miss her tremendously and knew the mutual feeling.

Bella laughed at him. Their relationship was so much a reflection of their fathers'. They were the best of friends and had been since basically their birth. Bella considered Edward her brother. He was almost three years older than her and felt like her brother. He felt like he had to protect her, which annoyed the crap out of her most of the time.

She responded to him the only she knew how, with sarcasm. "Oh yes, the many girls! The girls you have met where? Ah, it must be after you work a thirty six hour shift and you look tired but oh so charming without a shower. No, it must be while you are walking on your way home at five o'clock in the morning? No, it must be all of the nurses you flirt terribly with," she stopped as she caught a smile form on his red lips. "By the way, I have it on good authority that you don't even like Indian food. I also know you well enough to tell you that I know you are way too self conscious about your rocking hot bod to walk around here naked. It's a waste that you spend four days in the gym working with your personal trainer and you just hide your body. Seriously Edward, just look at your abs! Oh yea, you are also lactose intolerant, so there goes the whole ice cream thing. Yes, your life is going to be oh so exciting when I'm gone. Maybe Jacob can introduce you to one of his friends to make things exciting."

Edward smiled as he shut off the television realizing he had missed the game. "Yes, I will have to ask your brother to set me up with one of his eighteen year old know it alls at Emerson."

Bella burst out in laughter as she sat on the chair and crossed her legs. "How did we start talking about this again?"

Edward sincerely looked into her big brown eyes as he responded. "I think this came from you missing me."

"Shut up Edward," Bella smiled as she threw a pillow at him. "Since I brought up Jake, when I leave-"

Edward nodded as he caught and adjusted the pillow. He got comfortable and laid back down. "Yes of course I'll look after him. Christ I feel like he is as much my brother as he is yours. I will find time in between my shifts at Mass General to check up on him too and to make sure he is doing well at school. What are you going to do when he does a semester in Europe next year?"

Bella shook her head. Jacob wasn't her real brother, well not blood related anyway. He was almost eight years younger than her. Billy, Charlie and Carlisle's close friend, and his wife were killed when the car they were driving was hit by a drunk driver. Jacob was an infant at the time and also in the car. Once Billy's will surface, it stated that he and his wife wanted Charlie and Renee to be the guardians of Jacob. Bella sometimes felt bad for him. Although Charlie and Renee were divorced, she still had both of her parents. Though states apart, she knew them and knew her family history. Other than stories of Charlie, Carlisle and Billy growing up together and a few pictures, Jacob knew nothing about his heritage or his family. He always felt like he was part of the Swan family and that is how he was always treated. Charlie and Renee were the only parents he knew. Jacob always addressed them with parental respect and names.

While Bella and Edward followed in their fathers' footsteps and attended Harvard Medical, Jacob, who had the skill and brains to get into med school, decided that communications was more his style. He was a sophomore at Emerson College.

Seeing that Edward was annoyed with her concern for her brother, she changed the subject. "Fine, I'll promise you I'll stop being paranoid just for right now as long as you tell me what are we going to do my last night here in this city that you love so much?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. Get dressed and I'll show you." Edward answered with a beaming smile.

"I can't believe you brought me here! I feel like this was the beginning of everything," Bella said as Edward led her to Border Café, their favorite Mexican restaurant in Harvard Square. It was the first restaurant they ate at and had become a favorite. It offered great food and drinks at reasonable prices. "Seriously, this is where we used to eat all the time! Look at the line, it's so long. I should have known, it is always long wait. Plus it's a Thursday night. The collage kids are getting ready for their weekend. We aren't going to get in before midnight." Bella said with slight disappointment in her voice.

Edward nodded. "You're right. We would have to wait in that really long line unless," he said with a mysterious crocked smile on his face as his voice trailed.

"I don't trust you. Unless what?" Bella asked as she followed him into the restaurant and walk towards the blonde hostess.

"Yes, this way please," she said as she looked Edward up and down with a smile. He politely smiled back.

The waitress led them downstairs to the seating area. Bella looked in amazement as they were led to a table with Jacob and her friend Jessica from med school. She hugged both of them and sat down and began talking. The meal was great and company was better. They had talked about an array of topics. The evening was starting to come to an end as Bella spoke to Jacob and Edward about Jacob's well being.

"You promised you weren't going to bring this up again!" Edward moaned.

"I know, but I just want to make sure," Bella sad as Jacob interrupted.

"I'll be fine. Edward is still here. Bella, I'll be home for Christmas. It's only three months away, actually less than that. Who knows, maybe Edward will actually come home too for Christmas." Jacob said as he sipped his lemonade.

"Don't hold your breath little boy," Edward chuckled as he took a swig from his Corona.

"I don't know what you have against Forks anyway. It isn't that bad. There is no crime and people are nice." Bella explained.

"And it's extremely dull," Edward stated before he was interrupted by Jacob.

"And boring."

Jessica pushed her brown hair behind her ears. "It can't be that bad. I mean, all small towns are boring but what's so horrible about Forks anyway?"

"Nothing. It's close to Seattle. It is small and has lots of farms. There are lots of deer and no crime to speak of. Other than a lot of rain, it isn't that bad." Bella stated as she sipped her margarita. "According to the Today Show it was been named one of the best places to live according to one of those polls."

"That doesn't sound bad," Jessica said with a smile.

"It isn't, it's just-" Bella was interrupted.

"Extremely dull," Edward repeated.

"And boring," Jacob echoed. "But I will be home Christmas time so don't worry. Have you actually talked to dad lately? He is acting like you are going to take over tomorrow. Are you?"

"Of course not. I figured I would work beside him and Carlisle for a year before I decide if it's what I want to do. He knows that too. Plus, you know him, he'll never retire. Seriously, it has to be pretty easy. We don't get a lot of exciting things that happen at home. I'm not saying they don't work hard, but it's not like you are dealing with kids being shot in the street or anything." Bella explained as she reflected on working in the emergency room of a city hospital.

"Jacob, you know your sister as well as I do. What she is trying to say is that she is going to be in Forks for the rest of her life." Edward teased. "If you can pull yourself away from the country long enough for a vacation come visit me because you know I won't visit you."

Bella made a face and stuck out her tongue. "You know, I hate you sometimes."

"Only because you know he's right, right Bells?" Jacob chimed in.

"Why are you teaming up on me too? This isn't fun!" Bella whined.

Seeing that her friend was in need of an interjection, Jessica interrupted changing the subject. "Did you finally break up with Mike?"

_Finally_, Bella thought, _something that has nothing to do with Forks_. "No, he beat me to it and broke up with me. He seemed to have a hard time dealing with it."

"Wait, you were going to break up with Mike? When?" Edward asked as he ordered another drink.

Nodding, Bella slowly answered the questions. "A few days ago. I didn't like were things were going and I was going to end it. He was a little possessive and I didn't like it. He did it first. The strange thing was he was pissed. He told me things weren't over for good and he'd find a way to get me back, completely contradicting himself. I said I was sorry but I didn't think that was going to happen and left him. It's no big deal. There are other fish in the sea. He just changed so much since we first started dating." The truth was Bella was very sad over her broken relationship with Mike Newton. Things had become too intense over the past several months and she wanted to be with him, but she knew the break up was for the better.

"I always hated him," Jacob said out loud not meaning to.

"Me too actually. He is a jerk and never treated you right," Edward expressed.

"Like I said, no big deal, there are other people out there." Bella repeated.

"Not in Forks," Jacob and Edward said in unison.

Bella rolled her brown eyes. "Really, who will you harass once I'm gone and back in that forsaken land? Jessica, you should make sure to have dinner with my brothers every week so they have someone to harass."

"Oh no, I'm staying away from this family thing. I have my brothers who harass me, really I'm good. That's why I never go home." she smiled as Edward excused himself and used the rest room. "Unless you can get him to go out with me."

Bella shook her head. "I tried. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink."

"Unless it's a Corona with extra lemon," Jacob said holding up an empty bottle with lemons resting on the bottom.

"Put that down, you could get in trouble," Bella scolded him.

Jacob just laughed. Ever since Renee left and had a mid-life crisis, Bella stepped into the role of over protective mother. It used to annoy the hell out of Jacob, but now he dealt with her the same way she and Edward delt with each other, with sarcasm. "Bella, I didn't drink it, it's empty. Plus it isn't like I haven't had a drink before. I'm in college, in a frat no less. I'm the only one who didn't have to pledge because they liked me at orientation, remember?" Before Bella could respond, he continued. "Plus, I look older than all of you so it doesn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't matter?" Edward asked as he sat back down.

"Promise me Edward you will watch this boy and take care of him." Bella stressed.

Edward just shook his head. "You have to stop being so uptight and relax. He's a kid for christ's sake! Let him have his fun. You try some of that when you get home. Alice all ready has plans for you two to hit bars and clubs in Seattle."

Bella just rolled her eyes and moaned as the waitress came over. "I hate to break this up, but its twelve thirty and we close at one. If there isn't anything else I can bring you I will bring you your bill now."

"I had no idea it was that late. I'm not ready to say good bye yet," Jessica sighed.

"I promise I'll email all the time. Despite what these two losers say, you should come visit me. It'll be relaxing. A nice change from the city," Bella offered.

"That sounds nice I promise to come to visit."

The waitress came and put the bill down in the middle of the table. Edward grabbed it and placed his credit card on top. "This is my treat. I am celebrating kicking the woman I consider closer to me than my own sister on her ass so I can have our condo to myself. I mean, this is her good bye slash good luck dinner as she moves the hell out of the city and becomes a grown up and takes on new challenges and-" Jacob had to interrupt him.

"Okay Ed we get it," Jacob said knowing how much he loathed being referred to as anything other than his formal name. "Bella is moving and going on with her life. We're going to miss her, she'll miss us and we love her and will see her soon."

Edward laughed as he handed the waitress his credit card. "Well put squirt." Edward said which cracked everyone up. Jacob towered over Edward by at least four inches. Jacob also had more of an athletic built than Edward's just average built.

After giving Jessica one last hug, Bella and Jacob followed Edward to his car. Edward was driving Jacob back to his school since it was late and Bella didn't want him to take public transportation.

"Are you sure you won't go to the airport tomorrow with us Jacob?" Bella asked in a tired and almost whining voice.

"I can't. I have this big group project that I am working on. Seriously, you will see me for Christmas. Don't worry about it."

"What about Thanksgiving?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed. By that point, he was a little annoyed with Bella's watchful eye over Jacob. "We've been over this twelve hundred and seven-nope twelve thousand and eight times. During Thanksgiving, Jacob is staying at the condo to help out with feeding the homeless in the soup kitchen. Then he is going to do some volunteering at hospital before we go out for dinner. He needs the hours for his frat. If you promise me you'll shut up and stop being so over protective, I might consider coming home for Christmas." Edward said sarcastically.

"I just want to make sure my brother is okay." Bella said as Edward pulled up to Jacob's dorm. "I'll call you soon. I love you and be careful up here. If you need anything, anything at all-"

"I'm going to call Edward and hope he can help me. Bella, I'll be fine. Millions of kids go off to college without their mothers-I mean without their loving, over bearing big sisters and they turn out fine. Plus, I've been here for two years all ready. This isn't anything new for me." He paused as he and Edward laughed at his attempt at a joke. When Bella didn't look as amused he continued he offered her a smile. "Seriously, I know I can call you if I need anything. I know Edward would be here in seconds if I really needed him. It'll be fine Bells. You need to go help Dad out, I get that. I guess in a way I'll miss you too." Jacob told her as he wrapped his sister in a bear hug. "Call me when you land and are at home, okay?"

"I promise and I guess I'll see you at Christmas time. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Behave and don't forget you're here for school, not partying with some frat." Bella said as she let go of her brother. He said good night to Edward. They also made tentative plans to have dinner the following weekend.

"He's going to be fine Bella, you know that. He's a good, smart kid," Edward told her as he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. "If he screws anything up I'll let you know after I kick his ass." He told her as she faintly smiled. He began to drive back toward their condo when he looked out the window as he stopped at the red light. "It's a good thing he didn't tell you about the fake id I go him."

"You are such an asshole sometimes I hate you," Bella said not looking at him.

"And then there is the strip club I promised to take him to after he brings home an A on his final," Edward continued. He knew he was bugging his friend with these lies but it made him smile.

"You know, we must be related." Bella said as she saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. "I loathe you so much more than half of the time."

"Only half the time? What about the rest of the time?"

"The rest of the time I can only tolerate you," She said looking at him. They both laughed. "I know you hate mushy talk, but I do love you and I will miss you. I hope you will come home for the holidays. I've had fun living with you."

As Edward pulled into their street, he looked away again. Even though he harassed her all the time, he did love Bella and didn't want her to move out. He knew he was going to miss her. He hated mushy goodbyes. He could feel water fill his emerald eyes. He was angry at himself because they still had to get through her last night there. He knew he had to change the subject as he pulled into their parking space. "I know I've asked you at least once before, but what time is your flight again tomorrow?"


End file.
